Mystical at slugterra
by Mika150
Summary: The mystical object, the shen-gong-wu has show up in slugterra. The xiaolin monks and the Shane gang(Minus Pronto. I hate him!) must work together to retrived them. But it's not gonna be easy, The evil emperor is also seeking them to rule eastern cavern again. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1:Prologe

1500 Years ago, there's a big fight between a great xiaolin warrior, Dachi and a great heylin sorceress, Wuya. This is a first xiaolin showdown. Wuya use her heylin magic aganist Dachi mystical object, the Shen-Gong-Wu. Between their fight, their power are so great that it created the deep hole down to world beneath our feet. In the end, Dachi trapped Wuya in a puzzle box. Dachi feared that the evil will rise again, He decided to hide the Shen-Gong-Wu around the world. For more than 1500 years Throughout the world is in peace. Until now...

In the land of china, on top of the mountain. There is a big temple called xiaolin. Inside the temple, There are four little monk live in there. They are the xiaolin shoku warrior.

Omi, dragon of water. Omi is a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head, have a yellow skin. He has 9 Dots on his forehead, which will activated when he fight in full potential. His signature shen-gong-wu is orb of tornami, which it can control water and ice. Also he still possessed the wudai power and weapon, shimo staff, which it can change form in to any weapons.

Kimiko Tohomiko, dragon of fire. Kimiko is japanese girl. Her signature hairstyle is a black ponytail. Her signature shen-gong-wu is star hanabi, when activated with her power, it will created a large blast of fire. Her wudai weapon is arrow sparrow, when she throw the arrow, it will igntes with her flame power.

Raimundo Pedrosa, dragon of wind. He is a brazillian guy. He became the shoku warrior before other monks. His signature shen-gong-wu is sword of storm, when activated, he can use to created a power full strom. His wudai weapon is blade of nebula, it resemblance the sword of strom, but it didn't come in an actual sword, instade, it came in a pair of nunchucks, unleast it combine with crest of cordor.

Last but not least, Clay Bailey, dragon of earth. He's a cowboy from texas. He's very mellow and patient, kind, heroic and friendly. Clay signatire shen-gong-wu is fist of tebigong, when he punch on the ground, it wil created a great earthquake, and third arm sash, when he activated the tip of the sash became a fist of stone. His wudai weapon is Big Bang Meteorang, when he throw, it can cut rock and also it can sepetate in to 5.

"Young monks, you are free to rest now. You have to be prepare for your new journey." Said Master Fung as he walk to the front of temple."What kind of journey, Master Fung?" Raimundo, leader of the xiaolin monks asked."That, my student, you will realise in tomorrow." Master Fung said as he walked back to the temple. The monks are left confused.

Unaware to them the world beneath their feet which is called slugterra, it's in very huge chaos right now.

Eli Shane, Leader of the shane gang. He standing back-to-back with his friend, Junjie, fighting the stone warrior from inside ring, made by stone warrior. Trixie Sting and Kord Zane, the member of the shane gang, which standing at outside of the ring, trying to put some of the stone warrior down, but, to no avail."Kord, We got to find a way to free Eli and Junjie!" "I know! But how are we gonna do it!?" Inside the ring, Eli and Junjie are fighting hard to free themselves. And then, Eli has an idea. "Junjie! Let's use Burpy and Joo-Joo to free us out!" Eli exclamed. Junjie nodded in respone. Eli and Junjie shoot Burpy and Joo-Joo at the same time, and order them to knock down the stone warrior. When the stone warriors are knock down, Eli and Junjie use this opportunity to escape. They run toward the exit as fast as they could, meet up with Trixie and Kord, and raced to their mecha-beast.

After they escape, they made a camp to rest after today event. "I don't get it! When we tried to knock down some of the stone warrior, it relived itself. It's like they haven't hit before!" Trixie exclaimed as she watched her recorded video of the stone warriors in the earlier event."Yeah, how are we gonna take down from here on now?" Kord said. Everyone sighed."I agree with Kord this one. All the time when we destroy the stone warrior, they don't relived themselves like this." Junjie said in disbelief."Yeah, I wish there will be someone who know about this event." Eli said as he watched the cavern roof. Unknow to him, his wish is going to become true.


	2. Chapter 2-Hero meeting

**Author note: Hi there! Sorry, I forgot to wrote the author note for first chapter. So, What I'm going to say is** **1\. This story happem in between the event of eastern cavern in slugterra. And in xiaolin showdown event, It came before Xiaolin Chronical event, So there's no Ping Pong in this story.(I'm sorry for some of you.)** **2\. This story shen-gong-wu are gonna be shoku weapon such as: Orb of Torpedo, Hanabi Star, Sword of Lucida, Fist of the Iron Bear, and some fan-made shen-gong-wu.** **3\. In this story, the monk are just started become a shoku warrior.** **4\. Dojo, the dragon of xiaoli** **n monk, is gonna be little OOC.**

 **So that's all I'm gonna say. Let's go into the story**.

 **P.S. I didn't own xiaolin showdown or slugterra.**

In the next morning, at the xiaolin temple. Four monks are ready to take off to the new journey that they will never forget."I wonder what Master Fung wanted to say." Kimiko said."Yeah, your right, sis. Master Fung said that we need to prepare for our new journey. But, what?" Clay said."Well, all we gotta do is to listen to Master Fung."

When they arrived to Master Fung, they sit down and wait for Master Fung to say. "Young monks. The new shen-gong-wu has reveal themselves." The monks are quite shocked."How,Master Fung? How come there's another shen-gong-wu? I though we collected them!!" Omi exclaimed in disbelief."There is something in the history of the first xiaolin showdown that didn't told." The monks look to each other.

When they reached to scroll room, Master Fung open the old scroll and read it to them."When grand master Dachi had defeated Wuya, he throw down some of the shen-gong-wu down to the world beneath our feet. A world that only some of us know, even we, xiaolin monk. The world is called Slugterra." "So that mean that we're gonna go down to this Slugterra?" Raimundo asked."Yes, Raimundo. If we-" Suddenly, the ground shake violently, sending the monks and Master Fung dropped to the ground."What just happened!?" Kimiko asked. "Young monks, you must go. The fate of the world down there is up to you four." Master Fung said as he stood up. The monks and Dojo run to the entrance of the temple."Alright, kids! Get up! We're going now!" Dojo said as he enlarge himself. The monks jumped on to Dojo and flew off.

After a while, they arrived to a big rock, beneath this rock is slugterra. But..., there's one problem to arrived down there... It's the rock that blocked the way. "How are we gonna open it up? This rock is HUGE!" Omi shouted as stand at the bottom of the rock."Let me do this, partner." Clay said as he walked to the rock and use his shoku move. " **SHOKU JUPITER:EARTH!** " He punch the rock and the rock shattered to pieces. After that, they peered down to the hole. They found out that the hole is very deep."Uhh... Should we return to the temple instade?"Raimundo asked to the group. "We can't, Rai. We need to go. If we don't go down there, who knows what will happened to our world?" Kimiko said as she put her hand on Rai shoulder."Kimiko is right. We must go at once." Omi said. "Alright kids, we're going down!!!" Said Dojo as the monks jump to Dojo and he flew down to the hole.

 **At slugterra. Before the monks arrived.**

At the camp that the shane gang set up last night. Eli woke up and sit on the rock, not far from the camp.' _What are we going to do? We can't defeated the stone warrior. How can we going to save eatern cavern like we promised to Junjie?_ ' All of sudden, Eli felt like something hit on his head. " **OUCH!** Who did that!? Show yourself!" He shouted as he raised his blaster. "WHOA, WHOA! Eli, calm down. It's me!" Junjie said as he raised his hand in defense manner. "Oh, It's you, Junjie. You know, I almost slug you." "Ha, Ha. Sorry. You look so dozed off. You didn't even hear me called you, So I decided to use a rock and throw it to you. But... I think it hit your head. I'm Sorry." Junjie apologized. "Nah. It's okay. I was thinking that how are we gonna save eastern cavern, if we can't defeated the stone warrior." Eli said worried. "Well, to be honest, Eli. I also don't know. I-" Junjie didn't finished his sentence yet, He and Eli heard something from their camp. "What was that!?" "I think it's come from our camp! Let's go!" Eli and Junjie ran back to their camp. When they reached to their camp, they saw the stone warrior, capturing Trixie and Kord. Eli shoot an aquabeak while Junjie shoot Frostcrawler, freezing the stone warrior. Seeing this, They ran to Eli and Junjie. But the ice didn't last long as the stone warrior became free again. "What are we gonna do Eli!?" " Yeah, bro. This is bad now!" Right now, the stone warrior are surronding the shane gang, pointing their blaster to them. Eli wished,' _Please, If there is someone who can help us. Please, come!_ ' And like his wish come true, there's no damage to them. Instade, when they looked up, they saw a big golden dragon, and four kids riding on it, surrounding them. "Are you guys alright?" Raimundo asked the Shane gang."Y... Yeah... Yeah,we are."Eli answered, shocked, Because he never see the _REAL_ dragon before, but not for long. They still need to find a way to get out from the stone warrior. "Uhh... Hey. I don't want to interrupted. But we kinda need to get out of here." Trixie said as she pointed to the stone warrior. "We'll take care of them. Prepare to run." Kimiko said. The Shane gang nodded in respond. The xiaolin monks jumped seperated way from Dojo, ready for action and Dojo surround himself to protect the shane gang.

Omi go to the east direction of the ring, grab out his signature shen-gong-wu and attack the stone warrior. " **ORB OF TORNAMI:ICE!** " As he said that, he pointed the orb of tornami toward the stone warrior, successfully freezing them. When he landed, some of the stone warriors trying to approach him from behind. But Omi knows because of his tiger instincts." **SHOKU NEPTUNE:WATER!** " The jet of water has been shot from his hand, crashed the stone warriors, successfully destroyed them.

Kimiko go to the west direction of the ring,landed perfectly and use her power. " **STAR HANABI:FIRE!** " The jet of fire had been shot from the shuriken, destroying the stone warrior. One of the stone warrior grab Kimiko from behind. " **SHOKU MARS:FIRE**!" She use her power by ignited herself, destroyed the stone warrior successfully.

Raimundo go to the north direction, ready to use his power." **SWORD OF STORM:WIND!** " He wield the sword infront of himself, creating a powerful wind and blow all of the stone warrior, making them crashed to each other. Some of the stone warriors are surrounding him." **SHOKU ASTRO:WIND!** " But Rai use his power first by flick his arm, creating a powerful wind, knocking the stone warrior down.

Clay stand infront of the Shane gang, taking care of the stone warriors that standing infront of him." **FIST OF THE TEBIGONG:EARTH!** " He wore the golden glove and punch to the ground, creating a powerful quake. The shock wave make the stone warriors collided to each other, destroying them. When the other set of stone warriors came, Clay use his power to destroy them at once." **SHOKU JUPITER:EARTH!** " This time, the quake is more powerful than last time, the stone warrior had been stab by sharpen rock.

The Shane gang stood still, dumbfounded, even their slug, especially The elementals, Burpy, and Joo-Joo, which their jaw are dropped to the ground. But they snap off their thought when they heard another sound. Junjie told the xiaolin monks,"Guys, We need get out of here, now! The new set of stone warrior will arrived here!" And the shane gang race to the mecha-beast while the xiaolin monks told Dojo to take them out of here, and they escaped from the scene.

After they run away from the stone warrior in an enough distance,they made a camp and they introduced themselves."So you guys are also from the surface?" Eli asked Raimundo. "If that's you guys said about the earth from down here, then, yes, yes we are." Raimundo answered.

"So, What's make you guys come down here?" "Dojo, did you bring the scroll of the shen-gong-wu?" Raimundo asked the dragon, which now is in a size of gecko. "Of course, I bring it. Wait a sec." He said as he reach to Kimiko's backpack."Ah, here it is." After Dojo bring the scroll, the xiaolin monks told them the history of the xiaolin showdown and the shen-gong-wu. "Let me get this straight: You guys come down here to find this shen-gong-wu to prevent slugterra struck in the eternal darkness, right?" Trixie asked the xiaolin monks to make sure that they are getting in a direct point."Yes, and this scroll will tell us what shen-gong-wu had show up and what can it do. Dojo can point to where the shen-gong-wu is." Kimiko answered to Trixie. "Huh. Like we're gonna listen to a gecko." "A GECKO!?" Dojo is angry with Kord that he enlarge himself and breath out a fire. The Shane gang and the xiaolin monks ducked the fire to prevent from burning alive. Then he approach to Kord face in anger, he said,"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A GECKO!!!" Kord stammered said,"Uh... My mistake..." ' _He scarier than Dr. Blakk when he's angry..._ ' The Shane gang thought simutanously, sweat dropped."Okay, Dojo, that's enough." Omi said as he patted Dojo to calm him down. Fortunately, he calm down and shrink into the size of gecko. "Well, I guess that we have to sleep here for a night." Eli said and the other nodded.

That night, Eli couldn't sleep. He has so many thing in his mind.

 _Slugterra gonna fall into eternal darkness..._

 _The mystical object; Shen-Gong-Wu..._

 _Argh!!! So many thing to think about!!!!_

 _Guess I'll need to take a walk..._

With that in mind, he take a walk around the camp to clear his mind...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3-Villian meet & First showdown

Eli P.O.V.

I was walking around the camp when I saw something, no, _someone_. I decided to follow his/her shadow. Then, I saw Omi. But I'm not sure. Man,He was moving so fast I can't catch up with him! All of sudden, he disappear. Before I know what happened, someone kicked me from behind, and I fell down. When I look up, it was Omi who kicked me. Man, even though he was so little, he's so fast and strong.

Omi P.O.V.

I can't sleep in such a strange placelike this, so I decided to take a little exercise by jumping from branch to branch to practing my leg strengh and flexibility. When all of sudden, I saw something, no, _someone_. So I decided to go faster. Then, I stopped on a branch of a giant plant behind him/her. Then, I jumped down, and kick from behind. When I looked down, I realise it was just Eli.

Third person P.O.V.

After Omi take Eli down, He help Eli to stand up, and said,"I am truly sorry for an eariler attack. I though you were the intruder." Omi apologised and bowed his head."Huh, don't worry. I also though that your the underlord too. Man, for a child like you, you sure are fast and strong." Eli said as he dusted himself. "Thank you for your compliment. Well, what are you doing out here?"Omi asked. "I can't sleep with all this problem in my mind. Ya know...The shen-gong-wu, the heylin, and slugterra turning into darkness... I think it's gonna take me a while to remember them." "Yeah, me either. Going down to the word beneath our feet, didn't collect all the shen-gong-wu, fighting the ghostly living stone. I don't know if I can understood them." Omi said. "I just hope there's no heylin came down here."

But Omi said too fast, Chase Young saw everything from his crystal."So those monks are finding a new shen-gong-wu in a world beneath our feet. I think it's time to find some allies there." Chase said as he walked to a room. Inside a room, there's a portal look like the one that the Shane gang used to come to eastern cavern.(If you wonder what it's look like, watch slugterra episode the jorney to eastern cavern.) Chase then say something, and the portal open...to the emperor palace.

When Chase stepped out, he meet with the emperor."Who are you!?" The emperor demanded Chase for the answer. "Your majesty, The name is Chase Young. And I have something to help you rule this eastern cavern." Chase then say about the shen-gong-wu."So, if I collect these shen-gong-wu, I will have a power to rule all of eastern cavern right?" "Yes, your majesty. But there's one problem. The protector of the shen-gong-wu, the xiaolin monk, they are here to retrived them to prevent us from using them." "Well then, I need to find them before these xiaolin monks gets them." Emperor said as he clenched his fist." And, I will help you as much as I can." Chase said as he bowed his head."Thank you, Chase. You surely are a great warrior." And then, the Emperor and Chase laughed evily. ' _Just you wait,Xiaolin monks. We're going to make this place fall into the deep darkness._ '

Back at the camp.

Eli and Omi are walking back to the camp. When they arrived, Dojo wiggle to them in a flash and said,"Omi, Eli, The shen-gong-wu had reveal itself!" Omi and Eli go seperated way to wake up there team. The xiaolin monks and the Shane gang surround Dojo as he open the scroll, and he read it out loud." **REVIVED HEART;** It said " **Anyone who possessed this shen-gong-wu, will never died no matter how many damage that he/her had.** " "The stone warrior must have this shen-gong-wu! No wonder why we can't defeated them." Junjie exclaimed. "Then it settled. We'll get that shen-gong-wu and then-" "Wait! The other wu just show up! **"ORB OF TORPEDO: Shoku weapon of water. It allow user to control water as they want."** It said like this." Dojo read to both team. "Alright! I'll get that Shoku weapon so I can control both Water and Ice!" Omi exclaimed. "Alright, guys. Let's move! It can't be waited." Eli said as he and the shane gang packed up and run to their mecha-beast while the xiaolin monks board Dojo. "Lead the way, Dojo!" Eli shouted to Dojo. "Got it! Try to keep up!" Dojo said as he flew and the shane gang followed him.

Time warp

After a while, they reach to Eastern ice cavern. Dojo shriked himself while the monks jumped and landed, and the shane gang parked their mecha-beast. They walked seperated to every direction, while they thought ' _If I'm a weapon that can control water, where would I be?_ ' But they have to snapped from their thought because some stone warrior came in. "STONE WARRIOR! The underlords are here!" Eli exclaimed as the shane gang loaded their blaster and shoot their slug. Their slug don't do much damage to the stone warrior, but manage to knock down some. "Omi, go get the wu! We'll covered you!" Raimundo shouted as he punched the stone warrior in it face. Omi run to the Orb of Torpedo as fast as he could. But when he touch the Orb, It glowed. Everyone in the battlefield stop their fighting and watch the light. The shane gang, the xiaolin monks, even the stone warrior and the underlord regrouped themselves. "What's going on?" Eli asked. "It's a xiaolin showdown!" The monks exclaimed. "What's a xiaolin showdown?" Kord asked while Trixie held her camera and Junjie watched in awe. "It's a fighting for a wu. It will happen when two warrior, xiaolin or not, touched the wu at the same time." Raimundo explained. "You can use your wu and you can either start the showdown or called for a shen yi bu dare-" Kimiko continued, but had been cut off. "Wait, What's a shen yi bu dare?" Trixie asked while she hold her camera. "A shen yi bu dare is that each player wagers two shen-gong-wus." Kimiko continued. "When the showdown over, the winner take all shen-gong-wu." Clay finished.

Omi is still holding orb of torpedo. When he take a look to his opponent, it's underlord holt! ' _Chase must work with this emperor to get shen-gong-wu!_ ' He shouted bravely."Who are you!?" "The name is Holt, Underlord Holt. I'm here to retrive this thing back to emperor." Holt answered Omi. "Alright, Halt. We'll have a xiaolin showdown. I wagers my Orb of Tornami." "It's HOLT! And I, uhhh... I wagers the Revived heart." Omi and Holt show their wu."The game is ice pillar jumping. First to fall:Loses. **Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!** " Omi shouted. All of sudden, the ground had rises and have been replaced with the pillars. "What's happening!?" Eli asked as the ground beneath him started to rised."The showdown has start!" Raimundo answered. The place has changed. Instade, the cavern floor had rises into a high pillar, on top it's flat so that player can stand. At the start point, Omi and Holt stand on the pillar, get ready to complete. " **GONG YI TANPAI!** " Omi shouted, but Holt is confused: He doesn't know what 'Gong yi tanpai' is. Omi see this, he said,"It's means"Go"." After say this, he jump to other pillar in a flash. Seeing this, Holt hurriedly after Omi, but he can't keep up. But that's not all, somehow, the giant icicles that hanging on top of them, are started to crumble and fall down, creating a commotion to them as they need to balance themselves on a pillar. "H-Hey! That doesn't occur in a game!!" Trixie argued as normally the shane gang always play by rules. "Well, THIS is xiaolin showdown. What do you expect? It can have an obstical." Dojo said, annoyed. At the game, Omi is still making a good lead while Holt is struggling to go to each pillar. He has been hit by pillar, causing a lot of cuts and bleeding. He uses his wu to heal himself," **REVIVED HEART** " Suddenly, his wound had healed, like he hasn't been hit or wounded. And so, he kept up his pace to catch up with Omi, and he lead Omi now. Seeing this, Omi use his signature move," **ORB OF TORNAMI:ICE!** ". He make a pillar became slippery. Holt landed on that pillar and he slipped and fall, making Omi became a winner.

The pillar had lower itself, turned back to cavern floor. Omi landed perfectly, holding 3 Shen-gong-wu, but Holt landed on his back. The xiaolin monks and the shane gang surrounded Omi to congrate his victory. "Way to go, Omi! You got your shoku weapon!" Kimiko congrate Omi. "It was nothing. It's a piece of pie." Omi said. "It's Cake, Omi. You need to work on with your word."Raimundo corrected, and so both team are laughing with joy.

TBC...

 **A/N: This story fan-made shen-gong-wu is** **Revived heart: It can restore people from death by just say it name and put it near death people heart. Also, it can divided to o other people to help death people. And, it can heal the damage on their body.** **Well, that's all for this chapter, stay tune!! This is toey150, bye!!**


	4. Chapter 4-legend is true-part 1

It's a nice day for xiaolin monks and the shane gang. They are sitting infront of Auroris cavern. Trixie and Kimiko are reading the eastern net, Junjie and Eli are doing tai-chi, Kord is sitting on a log with Clay, Omi is racing with Raimundo by jumping from rock to rock. Suddenly, Eli say"You know, Junjie. With all this happened, I never got to thank you to make me become good at slug-fu as you." "Then, perhaps, you should wait a little longer to thank me." Junjie said as he walked and picked up an empty can."Untill you are _actually_ as good as me." After Junjie said that, he kicked a can and it landed on top of the rock. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? How about it, Stunt? Wanna show him how good we are?" Eli asked his slug. Stunt nodded in agreement. Eli insert Stunt into his wrist blaster and walked up to Junjie. "I challanged you to a trick shot competition!" He and Junjie smirk to each other. "Ha! Look like someone is up to compete- Ow!!!" Rai said as he stop in mid way. "Tag! You're on!" Omi exclaimed as he hitted Rai, hard. "Ha Ha! Omi, it's"You're it." Not "You're on." Hey, Eli and Junjie are having a trickshot competition." Rai corrected as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Alright, Junjie! Show how a master fu his slug!!" Omi cheered Junjie as Junjie inserted Stunt into his left wrist blaster and shoot him,"Rebangs off the cliff!" Stunt bounce off the cliff, Junjie use slug-fu, making Stunt bounce three more time, "Off the mushroom!" Stunt grab on top of the mushroom, using a flexing of it, charged to the can, hit it directly. "Direct hit!" Junjie exclaimed and Omi cheered. Meanwhile, Kimiko and Trixie are playing in eastern net. Trixie saw a video and she called Kimiko, "Kimiko! Watch this!" Trixie exclaimed as she show Kimiko a video. In the video, it's a giant rock creature rampaging the mines. In it's hand, there's a mysterious object that the monster holding. Trixie and Kimiko looked at each other, concern. Meanwhile, It's Eli turn to do a trick shot,"Off the cliff." Stunt bounce off the cliff, "Off the pointy rock. Back to Proto!" Stunt turn back to Protoform and hit the can. "And Eli got nothing but can!" Rai exclaimed. "Not bad, huh, Trixie, Kimiko?" Eli asked two girls. "Sorry. We weren't looking." Kimiko apologise. "Cause, now that the eastern data has came back. There's lots to checkout." Trixie said as she open her data pad and everyone gathered around Trixie and Kimiko "Like it said here, The cavern we stay here has a story of a monster called a Pyritor." Trixie explained as she open the picture of Pyritor. "Did you ever hear that story before,Junjie?" Kimiko asked Junjie. "Once. In my youth. But I was too busy training for a real threat to bothered such a myth." As he said that, there's a monster sound coming out from the mines and miners running out from mines. The shane gang and xiaolin monks see the situation. Kimiko asked Junjie, still look at the situation. "You called that a myth?"

Eli then said "Alright, guys. Let's see who caused this troble." The shane gang and xiaolin monks run to the mecha-beast. Raimundo sit with Eli, Omi with Junjie, Kimiko with Trixie and Clay with Kord. They rode into the mines, seeing a giant rock monster. "Woah! That's one big monster, Parnter!" Clay exclaimed. "Whoa.. Am I wrong, Trix? Or does that monster looks like the one you and Kimiko read?" Kord asked Trixie as she hold her camera. "Giants monster made out of rock? Yeah, I say it match a description." "Well, Like they say: The bigger they are, the harder they-" Omi said as he, Rai, and Clay jumped to Pyritor. But, Pyritor punched them back by using a gloves that looks likes to fist of tebigong, and Omi, Rai, Clay have been beaten and they see a star."Fail..." Omi said before he passed out. "It's "Fall", Omi." Rai corrected Omi before he also passed out. "Super speed and mental strength! Just like the legend said!" Kimiko exclaimed as the monster roared. "Taking down overgrown statue would have been master foe, hint hint?" Eli said to Junjie. "Yes, it would. Allow me to demonstrate." Junjie said as he inserted a slug in his left wrist blaster. "Eli never give up." Rai said as he gain his concious. "Yeah, I should have know." Omi said as he get up. Junjie shoot a frostcrawler and use slug-fu to make it go down and freeze a monster legs. Then he motioned it to come back to him. But the monster break the Ice, freeing itself. "Time to step our game up!" He said as spinner jumped into a slug tube. Eli shoot it, ordered it to wrap around Pyritor legs. Then, he motioned his hand like he pulling a rope, make a monster fall. The xiaolin monks cheered Eli. But the monster pull a sticky web off it legs, free itself. Trixie seeing this, she scarily tell the other,"Uh... Guys..." Eli, Junjie, and the xiaolin monks prepared themselves to fight a monster. But, all of sudden, a ghouls hit a monster. Eli, Junjie and the monks are shocked. "Where did that come from?" Eli asked as Junjie and the monks looked around. They heard a sound. When they turned around, they see an underlord looking at them. "I remember that weird dude a the tournament. He's helping us?" Kord asked as he looked at the underlord. Underlord Sleade shot a ghoul and the monster fled. "Weird or not, he did it." "You talking about me?" Sleade said, shocked Eli. "No! Well, Yeah. But I..." Eli is lost of word. "Talk later. I got it on a run." Sleade said as he hold out his finger with something disgusting. Eli make a face and he fan some smell off. Sleade rode his mecha-beast as the miners cheif walked to them. "Well, He was... creepy." Eli said to Junjie. "Oh, don't mind him. Sleade has been... unusual. But then... You guys are anything but normal." Miners chief said to the gang. "Thank you for your complement." Omi said as he beamed and bowed his head. "What were you saying about Sleade?" "He's been protecting us. If he didn't come, It gonna have that... Monster showing up. The cavern need this auroris crystal for power." Miners chief answer the gang. "But, isn't Sleade? Didn't he usually work for the emperor?" Junjie asked miners chief. "Well, nobodies perfect, Junjie. At least we know that he changed himself in a good way." Clay said to Junjie. "And beside... Didn't you used to work for the emperor?" Miners chief asked Junjie. "That is also in the past. I am no longer under his control. We only wish to help." "Thanks. But Sleade got this cavern... Covered." Miners chief answer Junjie. "You talking about me?" Sleade suddenly appeared behind the xiaolin monks, make them surprised and fall on each other. "Oh, only good things. Any luck out there?" Miners chief said as he tossed the crystal. "Nearly have it. The Pyritor fled south to glowstone cavern. It's too risky to go after it. If you ever need my help. I'll be close by." Sleade scared Trixie and rode his mecha-beast to the north direction. " And that is ... Also... Creepy..." "Sleade said that the monster live in a glowstone cavern. Where is it?" Eli asked miners chief. "Not far to the south. If you eight can defeated that monster, before it come back-" "You can leave that to us." Omi cut miners chief. "We'll make sure that monster will not come back here again sir." Rai said. And with that the gang set off to the glowstone cavern.

 **Between a trip to glowstone cavern.**

"According to the legend, Pyritor lived in a Pyrite cavern-" Trixie read the legend as she has been cut by Kimiko "Wait! Pyrite cavern is in the north of the mine!" Kimiko said as she pointed the map. "Then, why did the monster live in south, away from it's home?" "Perhaps, it moved?" Omi said "That legend is very old that some part of them are true." Junjie said to two girls. "Question is: Which part is true?"

 **At the glow stone cavern.** When they reached the glowstone cavern, they decided to find a trail of the Pyritor. Then, Kord said "Uh, gang you might wanna see this." "Looks like we in a right place." Eli said. Then they heard the Pyritor roar. "It's sound from there too." Junjie said. Kimiko said to Trixie,"I guess the legend is wrong." "Yeah, you're right." "The footprint stop here. But no monster." Kord said as he analyze the surrounding. They heard the sound again. "Then, where's that noise coming from!?" Junjie asked. Eli looked down and he saw a speaker. Then, the rock that hanging above them started to falled down to them. "Everyone, heads up!" Eli shouted as he pointed. And to maje matter worse, the lava started to rise. They have been trapped!!

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry for late updating. I have caught up with mid-term exam in my school and I have a lot of activities. So I didn't have time to update this fic. So this chapter is come from slugterra episode stuff of legend. So this is just a first part, I'm going continue the next part after new year. So I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5-legend is true part 2

**A** **/N: Sorry for being late. I was really busy that time. I have a lot of activity to attend and a final exam to take. So, I'm really sorry. From now on, I'll stop this story, so I'm sorry, ZoidsReading. Cause I'm running out of Idea. You can continue from me. Now, let's go on with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Previously: on Mystical at slugterra.**_

 **We have arrived to the glow stone cavern. Our main priority is to take care of the legendary monster: the Pyritor. But what we didn't know: that place is a trap for us. Now, we need to get out of here!-Omi.**

The stalagmite on the cavern roof started to fall down one by one into the lava lake. "We've been tricked!" Trixie said as she shot a Bubbaleon to prevent the falling stalagmite to fall on them. "Omi, Rai, Clay! Watch out! " Kord said as the 3 xiaolin monks running to his direction, but they have been knocked into the cavern roof. Kord shot a Lariat slug to create a rope. The rope wrapped around 3 boys, "Gotcha!" Kord exclaimed as he pulled the rope. 3 monks have been pulled and fell on their face. "Thanks….Kord… But, you could tell us first…." Raimundo said as he slowly lifts his face. Trixie said, "We got to stop Lava before it rise higher!" Junjie shot an Arachnet to stop stalagmites, "I have halted 2 of them!" Eli shot a Jellyish, "3 for me. But, who's counting?" "There they go again." Kimiko said as she sweatdropped. Trixie turned away and shot a Rammstone, annoyed. The Rammstone knocked the stalagmite into the lava lake. Trixie dodged a little to prevent being burned. The lava stopped at the brim, "223! But, who's counting?" Junjie said as he stopped his Slug-Fu. "Great. Cause if you guys have finished slugging around….. YOU GUYS BETTER GETS MOVING BEFORE I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO BURN YOU INTO THE CRISP INSTEAD THE LAVA!" Kimiko said, angrily, and pointed to the mecha-beast while around her is surrounded by fire and her face is very angry. "SIR, YES SIR!" The boys saluted and hurriedly run to mecha-beast while Trixie watched and she sweatdropped. After they have mounted their own mecha-beast, Trixie said, "I knew there's something wrong when Sleade said that the monster's lair is at the south." "Let's head back to the mine first. If Sleade set a trap for us, I wanna know why." And with that, everyone head back to mine.

* * *

After they head back to mine, the monster has return and rampage the mine while the miner are running away. "It's here! I'll-" Raimundo is about to head to the monster but he has been stopped by Eli, "Hold on, Rai. Let's see what its doing." The monster roared and Junjie is find somethings wrong, "Strange. The monster always making a great noise, but it didn't cause any damage." "Looks like it's trying to make itself monster-y." Clay said as Kord make a monster lookalike. There's a sound of blaster had been loaded, when the monster looked back, it sees Slead. "Sleade…" Slead shot a Grimmstone to the monster. The monster got hit and fled. Slead gets more Auroris Crystal from the miner chief. "Every time Slead chased the monster away, Slead gets more crystal." Kimiko said. "And none of our slug can take care of it. So, why he can?" Sleade rode his mecha-beast to the cave. "Let's find out." Eli and Raimundo say simultaneously. Sleade keep riding his Mecha-beast while the Shane gang following him. Slead planted a sonic bomb but the Shane gang didn't know. Sleade activated a bomb, creating the sonic wave and make the Shane gang's Mecha-Beast malfunction and make them fall. Slead then rode further into the cave while the gang are containing their balance. "Sleade got away!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Our Mech has been fried from the blast." Kord said as he pointed to the malfunction Mecha-Beast. "Guess we have to continue on foot." Clay said as he dusted himself. "Hey, guys. Come on! There's a clearing up ahead! He must have gone through there!" Eli said as he pointed to the path ahead them.

* * *

The scene changed to the inside of the Pyrite cavern, The Shane gang is walking in the Pyrite cavern while Trixie and Kimiko are reading the article. "Check it out. We find more information about The Pyritor. There's a really old drawing, folks tales and…" "Wait. Its looks like some kind of Ancient Poem. _"Deep within_ _the caves of ore_ _,there's a monstrous Pyritor. Whom from_ _crystal caves_ _seized the land, that his people held in their hand. But the mad_ _Emperor_ _who controls from_ _his tower_ _, sees the Pyritor and fears it's power. So he places a curse upon the beast, commanding only_ _crystals_ _from this cave he shall eat. And ever since that fateful day, in his cave the Pyritor does stay."_ " Kimiko read the poem. "This is Amazing! There's many scattered detail, but they all come together! There's even mentioned the emperor!" "This is truly amazing, but don't get to caught up with Myth and Legend, Kimiko, Trixie. If he really truly lived for 3,000 years, He should have met my ancestor-Yang. And I'm certain that I heard more this great powerful creature" Trixie then sighed as she closed her Data pad, "Yeah, Guess you probably right." "Yeah. This must be just Talk-tale coming from Generation to the next. Sleade must have use this for his own gain." Kimiko admitted. Just then The Pyritor appeared in front and roared at them. The Pyritor laughed, "Ah, Dear Ladies, You couldn't be more wrong."

"A pity my little trap in the Glowstone cavern didn't finished you off. But, no matter…" The Pyritor warped to the celing of the cave. "Now, that you been into my home, I can make it certain you cannot be living." The Monster warped to the floor and come to the Shane Gang and it's about to crush them with a golden glove that it's similar to Fist of Tebigong. "Wait, isn't that a Shen-gong-Wu!?" Eli said as he shot a Hop rock. "That's a **Fist of the Iron Bear.** That Shen-Gong-Wu is a Shoku weapon of Earth." Dojo told them from Kimiko backpack. "You mortal are all the same, even after a Thousand years." Junjie shot a Grenuke, but the Pyritor caught it. "Incapable. Of seeing as anything but a monster!" Grenuke exploded and it fled. "So the legend must be true!" Trixie said as she pointed her blaster at the monster. "Bralliant. It's the truth." Trixie shot a Thresher. The Pyritor ducked and crashed to the floor, almost killed Trixie and Kimiko, revealing the Golden shuriken. The monks not interested what the Pyritor said, they planning to get that Shuriken, "You think that's a Wu, Partner?" Clay Whispered to Dojo, "Yep, That's the **Hanabi star,** It has a similar name with Kimiko star hanabi, But it more powerful." Dojo whispered. "Then we got to get it before-" Before Raimundo finished his sentence, The monks have been knocked down.

* * *

Kimiko see that Hanabi star is out of her reach. She ran toward it. ignoring the Shane gang and the Monks warning. The Pyritor shocked and he tripped, touched Hanabi star simultaneously with Kimiko. "What it's going on?" "Pyritor. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is 'reach to the center of the maze.', The first to reach Hanabi star: win. My star Hanabi for your Fist of the iron bear. And I also call for a Shenyibu dare!" "But the Pyritor get only one wu!" Raimundo shouted. "Use this!" Sleade throw something to Pyritor. "GAH! **The Sphere of Yun!?** "Kimiko. You got to win!" "Got it, Guys! the shenyibu dare is my **S** **ilk Spitter** for your **Sphere of Yun.** **LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!** " The cave have become a gigantic maze. Kimiko and Pyritor stood at the starting point. " **GONG YI TANPAI!** " Kimiko run first and took the first turn on the left while the Pyritor took right. They ran around the Maze and reach to the Center at the same time. The Pyritor ran to Hanabi star, but have been hit by Kimiko. Kimiko dashed to him and throw various punch, but it has no effect at all! The Pyritor send Kimiko away and reached to the Hanabi star. " **S** **ilk Spitter!** " Suddenly. a sticky silk has rapped around the Pyritor, make it fall, while Kimiko has get the Hanabi star. "Game over, Pyritor." and the cave became back to normal.

* * *

The Monks and The shane gang gathered around Kimiko to congrats her, but the Pyritor stills standing, roared at them. "There's got to be a way to make it use all of it's power!" "Each of our shot cause it to lost its energy. Perhaps if we coordinated by using both our slug at the same time." Burpy and Joo-Joo seem to know what their owner plan. They jump into their owner wrist blaster. Eli and Junjie shot them at the same time. "Woah! A Slug-Fu combo shot!" Raimundo exclaimed as Eli and Junjie use the same slug fu move. Their infernus attack the Pyritor non-stop. At one point, Sleade dropped the Crystal. Eli and Junjie ordered their infernus to attacked at the Pyritor directly. Their infernus combined their fire, but the Pyritor send them away, knocked down all of them. "Crystal..." The monster said tiredly and reach for it. "Sleade run out of Crystal!" Trixie run to the crystal. "Don't even DREAMED about it!" Sleade shot a ghouled, But a jet of water strike it back. "You suppose to don't dream about it!" Omi said as his hand show a sign that he use his power. Trixie grabbed the Crystal before the Pyritor can reach to it. The Pyritor started to loss it power and it became a stone statue. "Wait! Sleade!" "Hope to see ya all again." Sleade fled away.


End file.
